


Spring and The Storm

by MadhouseFunhouse



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gay, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sex, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseFunhouse/pseuds/MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: Zim finds himself in the middle of an ongoing battle between two of the only people he knows while the Tallest begin to sabotage his life once again.





	

The day had started with a heavy fog, storm clouds rolled in by noon, and by lunch, rain fell much like bullets upon the flat school roof, which made loud and persistent tapping noises. These noises echoed through the empty hallways, and they filled Zim's head with even more annoying echoes. Everything was unpleasant, all the way to the sounds of his own footsteps. He felt jumpy, as though he was expecting an ambush, yet, he had no ideas of such treachery.  
He felt itchy, anxiety had taken over his thoughts. He had to talk to his Tallest for the first time in a few months. His fists clinched as he could only dream of what they wanted now, how they planned to mock his feebled mind.  
He bit his lip and walked in a daze, rather aimless. He knew he was trying to skip lunch, but honestly he could not place why. He even had packed a salad for himself to eat, however, it would sit in his messenger bag untouched.  
Zim turned a corner, then froze as he saw the back of one of the only humans he knew. Dib was standing at his locker all by himself, he seemed to be on a mission, his lips set straight, eyes rather focused under his new square framed glasses.  
Zim shifted from one foot to the other, his voice rather unsalvageable. Soon the alien boy turned to walk away from the young adult, glad that he had not been noticed. He wouldn't be able to say anything to the budding scientist. Anything he would say would just be lost between them, as he had grown apart from Zim. Zim wasn't important anymore, just an obsticle that no longer looked to be a threat by the boy. He was just someone to be ignored, a background piece.   
The bell rang loudly, which had torn Zim from his depressing thoughts. He grasped the strap to his bag, and held it tightly as he made his way to his last class of the day. 

-

Everyone seemed to have abandoned the school, everyone except for Zim who stood outside beneath the overhang of the front doorway. The rain had prevented him from being able to leave.  
Nevertheless, he somehow found peace with the white noise the rain had generated. Out of all things he had learned to like about the Earth, it was the noises it made. From the bugs in the summer, to the various sounds that occurred when he stepped through deep snow.  
His thoughts almost kept him from realizing that someone had grabbed his hand.  
He quickly looked to see who had grabbed him, as he was ready to fight if he needed to. However, he soon realized who dragged him out from beneath the safety of the overhang, and instead, under an umbrella. The warm hand had calmed him much more than the idea of who was leading him around, "What do you think you're doing?" Zim spat distastefully.  
The red haired boy smiled at Zim, "Walking you home silly. I hate seeing you stranded."  
Keef seemed to always be hanging around when Zim needed him, however, Zim never appreciated it as it felt like he had another pair of judging eyes on him. Nevertheless, something about Keef's presence made Zim momentarily forget about his anxiety, and his playful banter came back as normal, "I could have gotten home by myself, thank you. I told you to stay away from me."  
"Well the way I see it, you either walk with me now or in the rain by yourself. You don't seem to like the me, but you like the rain even less." Keef shrugged, logic actually escaping his mouth, "So I decided that it would be better if I walk you home."  
Zim thought his words over for a short moment before he mumbled, "Fine, in the rain you may walk Zim home."  
"I guess I'm lucky that it rains a lot around here." The human allowed his cheeks to redden as his grip tightened on Zim's hand.  
The warmth was very welcoming to Zim, especially since he had not been accustomed to any physical contact in a long time. The way that this particular boy held his hand was soft, gentle, and loving. All things Zim never experienced.  
Zim finally found words about half way home, "Why do you stick around? I don't appreciate you. In fact I abuse you. Don't normal people have social standards?"  
Keef was quiet for a very long time. His mechanical eyes seemed to be full of thought, as though he was choosing his words more carefully than ever before. Zim never knew him to be this quiet, and until he spoke again, it was unnerving. Finally, after a very unsettling pause, Keef's voice escaped his throat, "Well Zim, I feel that I belong, around you I mean. Around other people I'm not so normal." He grew shy all of a sudden, perhaps flustered, his gaze going to Zim, "You, of all people, should know how hard it is to be normal. To please the people around us regardless of the hoops they force us to jump through. The fire of their hatred fueling us to change, and mold to their desires."  
Zim realized immediately why he had taken so long to tell him his feelings. Words were lost between them, and Zim was now the quiet one. This lasted the rest of the way to their destination. Then as Zim stepped onto the front steps, he found himself doing something he had never done before, "Keef, would you like to come inside?"  
Keef's eyes lit up, and he stepped up beside him, "Of course buddy!"  
Zim smiled a bit and shook his head lightly as he dug into his bag for the keys to his front door. It was strange to feel Keef stand over him, however, he did not mind this once.  
Maybe this was what it meant to feel normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any helpful comments and support!


End file.
